


Qi

by tststs



Category: Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-12-23 13:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tststs/pseuds/tststs
Summary: Кьянти предлагает Локимину встретиться и обсудить возникшие разногласия. Локимин соглашается.Таймлайн - после выхода "Скотного двора".





	Qi

**Author's Note:**

> Текст - эксперимент. Возможно, вы когда-то читали очень похожий текст с таким же сюжетом и персами. Это не плагиат, это как два исполнения по одной заявке - раскрытие одной и той же темы.  
У меня был выбор - нажать на кнопку "кинк" или на кнопку "ржомба". Но если есть два стула, то они оба мои, поэтому я сделала и то, и другое. Здесь кинк.  
Сразу оговорюсь, что на знание матчасти не претендую и эксперта из себя не строю. Кинк - элементы бдсм.
> 
> Персонажи намеренно гротескные. К реальным людям не имеют отношения.  
Я извиняюсь за все и перед всеми.
> 
> Публикация где-либо запрещена.
> 
> Март - сентябрь 2019.  
1.09.

Локи тяжело дышал и смотрел в пол. Зачем он вообще согласился на эту встречу? Бес попутал. Надо быть выше этого. Надо быть выше. Надо. Щелчок.

\- Посмотри на меня. И Локи посмотрел. Он был красив в этот момент, Дима-не-Дима-а-Кьянти-для-тебя-Димой-меня-зовут-близкие-это-надо-заслужить. Заслуживать не хотелось. Колени затекли. Он весь затек и налился тяжестью, регулярные тренировки не помогают от такого и не призваны, они чтобы вкалывать, чтобы не останавливаться, чтобы бежать... Бежать. В голове вязко перекатывался кисель мыслей. Надо было бежать. Надо. Поздно уже.

\- Во-первых, ты, - Кьянти сложил пальцы одной руки в щепотку, чтобы затем выразительно разомкнуть их на следующем слове, которое он смаковал с особым удовольствием, - пёсик. А песики больше всего на свете любят... Нет, не сидеть на двух стульях, хотя я об этом говорил. Слушаться. Локи вскинулся зарычав почти по-животному, и если напрячься, можно было расслышать в этом: "Ах ты сс...", но Кьянти резко дернул поводок на себя. Дышать хотелось сильнее, чем спорить, и через несколько секунд Локи обмяк. Теоретически он мог бы сейчас подняться, и этот выскочка напротив на своей шкуре прочувствовал бы смысл выражения "дать пизды", но Локи был связан уговором, да и... просто связан. Он пошевелил за спиной сведенными вместе кистями рук, перехваченными пенькой. Надо было...

-Тебя оказалось так легко взять на слабо, - Кьянти холодно улыбнулся.

Это правда. Сука, чего стоило не ввязываться в дурацкий спор, сказать: "Да мне похуй, что ты там скажешь", - и чтобы Кьянти поверил наверняка, закрыть тему. Как будто ему правда похуй, но примитивные провокации были его ахиллесовой пятой. Пробовал взрослеть. Пробовал считать до десяти и делать дыхательные упражнения, прежде чем кидаться доказывать свою правоту. Пробовал уйти из всех соцсетей. Надолго выдержки не хватало, а в этот раз получилось совсем по-идиотски: только вышел альбом, начало тура, а уже одновременно окрылен и выжат, ссылками на обзор Кьянти забита личка, и неважно, что в аннотации: "Посмотри обязательно, там конструктивная критика, много верных моментов" или "Гыыыы, глянь, что этот долбоеб мелет" - результат один, послание дошло до адресата. Мирон. Мирон обычно говорил ему, мол, расслабься, не думай об этом, двигайся вперед, ты хороший мальчик, фубля, это уже не Мирон, это этот манерный пидор с тремя подписчиками, Мирон бы не, но не суть, Мирон ушел глубоко в стелс, и тревожить его по столь мелкому поводу значило только получить тяжелый сочувственный вздох и "Мы с тобой обсуждали..." Он бы помог, Мирон, но тревожить его по столь мелкому поводу не позволяла совесть, а Рощев, известный ветеран интернет-войн, зудел с левого плеча: "Ты не должен оставлять это просто так! Проучи его! Покажи крутой нрав!!!" Сто реплаев, три сообщения в личке, "нам нужно поговорить серьезно, не съезжай, как ты всегда это делаешь, Рома", - так Рома и оказался здесь.

\- А еще ты очень смешно дергаешься, когда задевают твое эго. Одно удовольствие тебы дразнить, - на лице Кьянти блуджала мечтательная улыбка. - Я могу сделать с тобой все, что захочу.

Ага, конечно.

\- Но не буду.

Кто б сомневался. Пиздеть - не мешки ворочать, даже если ты пиздишь в красивых, тщательно подобранных декорациях и грамотно выставленном свете.

\- Напоминаю, следующее предупреждение будет последним. Соберись. Пока динамика не в твою пользу. Непримиримый противник примитива и борец за мировую справедливость не умеет спокойно выслушивать аргументированную критику, ай-ай-ай.

А ведь Локи предлагал ему попиздиться. Как нормальные люди решить вопрос предлагал. Нет же, этот пидор жаждет зрелищ, жаждет их создавать, он в этом фильме главный актер, он сценарист в нем, он режиссер, фу, бля. Рома чуть не закатил глаза, поддавшись внезапному отвращению к прилипчивой попсе, но остановил себя на полужесте. Не давай повода, и это закончится. И вы разойдетесь. И ебись оно все.  
  
\- Давай по порядку. Твой Твиттер. Который ты постоянно подчищаешь, чтобы тебя не поймали за хвост. Тебя в детстве не учили выполнять обещания? Вероятно, учили, но Роман Батькович умнее своих родителей и оставил такие атавизмы, как умение держать слово, хладнокровие, отвращение к пустому бахвальству, в прошлом. Кто клялся, что не даст ни одного интервью до выхода альбома? Рома клялся. Было? Было. Ууу. - Кьянти подошел совсем близко и взял Рому за подбородок, вкрадчивым шепотом продолжая перечислять его грехи. - А кто обещал шоу, а в результате только вилял бедрами на фоне однотипного задника? Вот так, - и Кьянти показал, как именно, и это, по мнению Локи, был уже запредельный перебор. Надо было... Что у него в голове?

\- Тщщщ, я вижу, ты боишься, не бойся. Во-первых, происходящее не покинет этой комнаты, как бы там ни было, а во-вторых, я ничего тебе не сделаю. Если ты, конечно, всерьез рассматривал такую возможность. Но мало ли. Все это - и Кьянти обвел руками пространство кабинета: ковер, где стоял на коленях Локи, антикварный стол, торшер...

\- И это тоже, - он взялся за поводок, - постановка. Только для тебя. Наслаждайся. Я покажу тебе, что такое шоу.

Локи почувствовал прилив усталости и снова уткнулся взглядом в пол. Стоило набраться терпения: пока он отсчитывал секунды до конца, шоу, оказывается только начиналось. Неприятные ощущения в теле нахлынули с новой силой, так бывает, когда уговаривал себя продержаться еще чуть-чуть, а чуть-чуть растянулось на вечность, выпив и второе, и третье дыхание. Кьянти продолжал говорить о важности данных обещаний, о необходимости постоянной работы над собой, которую Рома не проводит, о том, что к музыке надо относиться серьёзно, что Роме надо было лет десять творить в стол, как Мирон, что музыканты бежали от радио формата и изобрели формат еще более убогий... Под Димин бархатный голос Рома поплыл и совершенно перестал вникать в суть сказанного. Он даже пропустил момент, когда Кьянти перестал дефилировать перед ним из стороны в сторону и материализовался за его спиной, аккуратно, почти ласково проводя ладонями по напряжённым плечам. Это было некомфортно: прикосновения будто возвращали его сознание в тело, заставляли вспомнить, что он он не двигался уже... сколько? Но в то же время Рома с недоверием ловил себя на том, что ему нравится. Что где-то в глубине души он хотел бы пересечь рамки. Рамки, которых, похоже, не существовало для Кьянти. Он вёл себя уверенно, будто на самом деле имел право сделать с Ромой, что ему вздумается, будто он не видел в происходящем ничего экстраординарного, так, обычный вечер пятницы. Как будто делал так уже не раз, - щёлкнуло в голове у Ромы. Кьянти снова встал спереди, переложил руку Роме на шею и принялся поглаживать - почти невесомо, но у Ромы захватило дыхание, особенно когда Дима аккуратно взял его за подбородок, как будто случайно задевая большим пальцем его нижнюю губу.  
  
Рома испытывал коктейль противоречивых эмоций. Он злился на себя, что так легко завёлся, злился на Кьянти, по вине которого он чувствовал себя так глупо, злился на Рощева, который не отговорил его от встречи, злился на Мирона, который уехал к семье в Лондон и которому сейчас до Роминых терзаний не было дела. Он недоумевал, почему Кьянти, человек, которого не за что было уважать, так легко находил нужные кнопки, чтобы вызвать у Ромы реакцию. Подступало отвращение к себе, потому что он, Рома, нормальный мужик, и он не раз имел возможность прекратить эту сцену, но он стоит на коленях со связанными за спиной руками, и ему это нравится?! Что за чушь. Но сильнее всего хотелось провоцировать. 

\- Ну так где шоу, я не понял, Димон? Час прокисаю тут, а ты только из стороны в сторону ходишь. Знаешь, на наших концертах даже Рощев выдаёт шоу позажигательнее.

В следующую секунду Локи наблюдал, как лицо Кьянти стремительно менялось - от проступившей было ярости к напряжённой задумчивости и наконец понимающей улыбке.

\- Третье предупреждение. Рома, я понял, можешь не обманывать себя. Все будет, раз ты так настаиваешь. Возможно, будет больно. Но тебе понравится.

Договаривались так: они встречаются на нейтральной территории и высказывают свои претензии друг к другу, точнее, высказывает Кьянти, коль у него их накопилось на два выпуска ютуб-шоу, а Рома слушает его внимательно и аргументированно отвечает. Формат, который никому из них не всрался, если быть честными. Однако Кьянти умел находить нужные точки и жать на них, иначе они не оказались бы сегодня в столь двусмысленном положении. Кьянти поставил одно-единственное условие: Рома должен выслушать его спокойно, не перебивая, не истеря, не распуская руки. И дал Роме три попытки. Если он не сдержится, то по условиям пари он должен будет ответить Диме постом или видео - признать свою неправоту публично. Короче, Кьянти развел его как мальчишку.

Все с самого начала пошло наперекосяк, хотя бы потому что нейтральная территория невзначай обратилась Диминым кабинетом - вычурно обставленной комнатой в историческом здании с такой парадной, которую язык не повернётся назвать падиком. Окна были плотно занавешены черным полотном и скрывали вид на самый центр - величественный и обшарпанный, и Рома ощутил привычный укол презрения: легко осуждать других за отсутствие манер, когда твой подъем с низов обусловлен исключительно тем, что в доме XIX века не предусмотрен лифт. Мирон никогда не позволял себе такого обращения, о, Мирона жизнь так сильно покидала по крайностям, что он навсегда получил прививку от снобизма и мог найти общий язык с каждым. Вообще с каждым, и с этим манерным то ли готическом принцем, то ли таинственным вампиром из подростковых фантазий смог бы, и осадил бы его парой фраз, но Мирон уехал в прошлом месяце, и с тех пор... Локи повёл плечами, словно сбрасывая с себя, как паутину, мысли о человеке, с которым они не раз обсуждали управление гневом. Который столько ему помог и помог бы снова, но стыдно было признаваться, что воз и ныне там.

Все окончательно пошло не так, когда после первого предупреждения Дима Рому связал - якобы чтобы тому было проще сдержать обещание. Кьянти напомнил, что в случае Роминого выигрыша все происходящее останется между ними, он прекратит свои доебки, а тема этого сюрреалистичного вечера тем более никогда не всплывёт. Что ж. Теперь Рома смотрел на Диму снизу вверх и видел, как он не может скрыть за усмешкой нетерпение, как он жаждет продолжения, и отчётливо понимал - он, Рома Локимин, зазнавшийся бездарь, тупое агрессивное быдло, псевдогуру для юных безмозглых фанатов, карикатурный "я мужик", жополиз и пиздобол, и как бы еще только Кьянти его не нарекал, тут не единственный, кто не обрадуется огласке. Договорённости шли по пизде, и не Роме в его положении было заботиться о них. 

\- Я готов, - как прыжок с разбегу в неизвестность.

Его кивок - как гарантия, что подхватят.

\- Ладно, - Кьянти взялся за поводок и потянул на себя. - Я полагаю, правила ты знаешь.

\- Синий... Желтый. Красный. - выдавил Рома из себя, во рту будто пересохло, и каждый звук давался с трудом. Кьянти посмотрел ему в глаза почти ласково и шёпотом добавил:

\- Зелёный. "Синими, жёлтыми, красными" - это песня Ивана Дорна.

Да уж, эта птица не выклёвывает пленникам печень, она делает больно иначе.

Сначала Кьянти развязал ему руки, и Рома облегчённо упёрся на них, вставая на четвереньки.

\- Хороший мальчик, - и Кьянти потрепал его по голове, совсем как собаку. - ты молодец. Ты достойно держался. Пройдись немного. Разомнись. 

Рома на четвереньках пополз к столу: черному, массивному, на основательных фигурных ножках. Пространство было вроде и широким, но ограниченным. Развернулся. Посмотрел на Диму в ожидании дальнейших команд.

\- А теперь обратно. Ты способный. Ты хорошо сложен, - Кьянти не акцентировал на этом внимания, но Рома все равно воспринял как комплимент, - ты способен работать на износ ради результата, целиком отдаваться своему делу, ситуации, моменту. Ты многое умеешь, и, будь более терпеливым, смог бы добиться большего. Но терпению тоже надо учиться. 

И Локи понимал это. Понимал, но сейчас ощущал себя дохуя терпеливым. Ждать инициативы другого было так по-новому для него.

\- Начнём с простого. Сними футболку, сядь в центр и жди.

Кьянти пошарил в ящике стола и извлёк оттуда коробку свечей, засунул пять из них в бронзовый подсвечник, поджёг. Щелкнула зажигалка. Локи усмехнулся. Кьянти оглянулся на него из-за плеча.

\- Что?

\- Можно задать вопрос?

\- Хороший мальчик. Спросил разрешение. Ты быстро учишься. Можно.

\- Почему не спички или лучина? Неаутентично выходит.

\- Потому что прежде всего я ценю добротность. И качество. И быстроту и изящество результата. Вещи должны нести функцию, даже если им сто, двести лет... - Кьянти повернулся, щелкнул зажигалкой, посмотрел задумчиво на высунувшийся язычок пламени, затушил.

\- Быстро. Безотказно. Функционально. А если, дорогой мой Локи, ставить выебон выше качества, получается твое творчество. Дорогущие клипы, живые инструменты, легенды про стаю - и все, чтобы пихнуть слушателю свою баланду, авось под соусом из спецэффектов он схавает и попросит еще, не заметив, что она не только пресная, но и сырая. Сложно тебя осуждать, впрочем. Ты готов?

Локи как завороженный смотрел, как Кьянти снял пиджак, оставшись в одной водолазке, закатил рукава, аккуратно взял свечу и так же аккуратно наклонил над оголенной кожей предплечья. 

\- Нормально, - он кивнул, достал из того же ящика стола небольшой нож и сколупнул застывший воск с руки. Локи не хотел знать, что еще может обнаружиться в этом ящике. Пергамент? Сургуч? Перо с чернильницей? Плетка? 

\- Я готов.

Капли воска дарили мгновенное жгучее ощущение, сменявшееся разливающимся теплом. Больно не было, однако каждое новое прикосновение к коже будоражило, заставляя напрячься. И все равно Локи иногда вздрагивал, будто не ожидая атаки, особенно когда воск попадал на чувствительные места вроде сосков. Он пытался разложить на компоненты проживаемый им опыт, но затруднялся вычленить главное. Обжигающие укусы брызг, тепло, внезапность нового воздействия, ощущение, как парафин застывает, легонько стягивая кожу, разливающаяся краснота, контраст жара тела - живого, и жара пламени, его нетерпение - и спокойствие человека напротив, его нагота - что из этого так его будоражит? Не боль, боль так или иначе была знакома: по тренировкам, уличным дракам (и за слова приходилось, Кьянти, и за слова, таковы реалии мира обычных людей), по подвешиванию. Боли не было. Возбуждала уязвимость. 

\- Тебе нравится?

\- Да. Мне очень, очень нравится, - слова, простые, искренние, слетели с языка раньше, чем Локи дал себе задуматься об их правильности.

\- Это прекрасно. Можешь открывать глаза. На сегодня все. Только... Одна маленькая деталь. 

Кьянти взял в руки полароид и сделал несколько снимков.

\- Видел бы ты себя сейчас... Я хочу, чтобы ты узнал себя с этой стороны. Это тебе на память. Да, предвижу твои возражения о конфиденциальности. Поэтому выбрал полароид. Функциональность. Единственный экземпляр.

Рома мельком взглянул на карточки, но увиденного ему хватило.

\- Что ты должен сказать?

\- Благодарю... 

И Рома не был мастером чтения намеков, но момент казался идеально подходящим, момент казался очевидно созданным для того, чтобы потянуться к Диминой ширинке, расстегнуть молнию и...

Дима резко откинул его руки от себя.

\- Не надо. Не торопи события.

\- Но... почему? То есть, ты столько старался, подстроил эту ситуацию, и теперь мы просто разойдемся? Сделаем вид, что ничего не было? А это так, обычное дело, этикет ведения светских бесед у аристократов подразумевает, что один из них корячится на полу?

Кьянти смотрел на него как на несмышленого ребенка, который не понимает элементарных вещей. С досадой и умилением одновременно. 

\- Ты, разумеется, все понял правильно. Ты кто угодно, но не идиот, и у меня нет цели держать тебя за идиота. Но я хочу, чтобы ты запомнил первый опыт чистым, без примесей. Смешивать возможно... Но позже. Когда научишься улавливать разницу. И терпение. Терпение. Поверь, сейчас у тебя эйфория, ты на взводе, но мне видней: на сегодня с тебя правда хватит.

И Кьянти резво, совсем по-будничному принялся ножиком отковыривать с ошеломленного Ромы воск.

\- И еще про твой твиттер, - продолжил он давно прервавшийся монолог. - Который ты стёр после того, как на зефлоу читатели... Скажем так, не приняли твой сингл. Латина, плати, нам с тобой по пути, ох, ебля, индустрия на ушах должна стоять, а они глупенькие, не поняли, какое важное событие произошло, лопочут что-то про байт у Тайлера и все... Не это главное. Ты писал, что не понимаешь, как телки могут тащиться от удушения. Если ты решишься, - и Кьянти смерил его оценивающим взглядом, - я тебе покажу. Можешь одеваться. Предложил бы тебе остаться, но тебе завтра в Москву?

\- Поезд с утра.

\- Могу вызвать такси. И подумай над моим предложением.

\- Знаешь... - Локи натянул футболку и теперь направлялся в коридор в поисках обуви. Возбуждение спало, и начало приходить осознание. Точнее, ни черта. Пока просто чувство, что все как-то нелепо. И этот Дима словно снял сценический костюм и снова превратился в молоденького выскочку, который.... По сути, в мальчишку. 

Локи усмехнулся.

\- Знаешь, - повторил он, - это все забавно и все такое, но вряд ли мы еще увидимся.

Локи похлопал себя по карманам - деньги, телефон, все было на месте. 

\- Выбор за тобой. Удачи с концертом. 

Дима открыл дверь, и Рома галопом сбежал по лестнице, чтобы вывалиться в промозглую питерскую весну и мгновенно промокнуть в ожидании машины. Когда таксист наконец его нашел, Рома вкатился на заднее сидение и расплылся по нему рыбой-каплей. Он не ебал, что произошло этим вечером, и не пытался разобраться: в голове было восхитительно пусто.

***

(Это мог бы быть конец, но нет. Бонус для любителей странного)

  
\- Нужна твоя подпись здесь, здесь... И здесь, - Кьянти перелистнул страницу контракта. Рома пробежался глазами по строчкам. Вроде все так. Какой все-таки педант, прописал и количество ударов плетью, и длительность сессии, и даже вручение ему полароида предусмотрел... Однако. Локи присвистнул. 

\- Пункт семнадцать подпункт три, убери нахуй, я это делать не буду.

\- Не вопрос. 

Кьянти поднял трубку старомодного дискового телефона, набрал пару цифр и коротко бросил:

\- Юлия, пункт семнадцать подпункт три следует убрать. Приготовьте, пожалуйста, два экземпляра нового договора. Жду.

Рома почувствовал, как кровь приливает к лицу а кисти рук сами недвусмысленно складываются во вполне определённую округлую форму.

\- Паршивая свинья!

Кьянти как в слоу-мо невозмутимо положил трубку и приподнял одну бровь.

\- Гребаный ты кусок говна, павлин обоссанный, чтоб тебе провалиться! - Локи в гневе налетел на Кьянти и теперь пытался за лацканы пиджака вытянуть его из-за стола. Кьянти отчаянно сопротивлялся.

\- Что не так, серьезно, что с тобой не так, чел, ты не контролируешь себя, это может быть опас... 

\- Ты обещал! Обещал, что ни одна живая душа не узнает о происходящем в этой комнате! Ты меня обманул! Сдохни!! Сдохни, мразь! - Кьянти отпихивался локтями, но, будучи куда изящнее своего соперника, встретил головой полированный дуб столешницы. Надо еще пару раз стукнуть эту коварную, жадную до хайпа сволочь, и можно бу...

Локи проснулся от сильного тычка в бок. 

\- Ты чего орешь?

Локи обернулся.

Рощев отчаянно тер глаза и, насколько можно было разглядеть в жидком лунном свете, не выглядел довольным жизнью и Ромой в частности.

\- А? Что случилось?

\- Тебе кошмар походу приснился, и ты орал на всю гостиницу. Спи давай. Третий час ночи, у нас поезд завтра с утра.

Рощев перевернулся на другой бок и уже через пару минут захрапел, а Рома долго не могу уснуть. После того вечера, проведённого с Димой, Рому мучили повторяющиеся сны. Иногда страшные, иногда чувственные, но так или иначе обыгрывающие сюжет их встречи. Не хотелось думать об этом, вспоминать, но его подсознание находило способ подкинуть ему проблем с завидной регулярностью.

Рома привычно обнял Рощева со спины и еще долго не мог уснуть.


End file.
